


For A Time

by straightforwardly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: One night.





	For A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).



His name was what he offered her; that, and his presence for a time, and what he gave Ensi returned in equal measure. Thunder poured down with the rain from the sky that night as they came together, warmth against warmth, skin against skin, mouth against mouth, the boughs of the trees only half-shielding them from the rain. 

He smelled of the wet earth and the crushed pine below, and when she looked at him the radiance of his spirit blinded, as the lightning blinded. First Ensi wondered, and then she knew; and never once did she close her eyes.


End file.
